Return to Tokyo
by Mattman
Summary: The Magic Knights have a reunion after the defeat of Zagato.


Return to Tokyo  
  
A story of Rayearth, after the defeat of Debonaire  
  
By Damodred X "the Mattman"  
  
  
  
Umi wasn't her old self at all these days, and she wondered if she would ever be the same. Ever since she and Hikaru and Fuu had come back from Cephiro, she had a severe case of the blues. It had been three weeks since their battle with Debonair and their return to this world, and she missed Cephiro and all the friends she had made there. She wondered what was happening there now, and if everything was alright. She hadn't been keeping up on her fencing practice, and she hated to admit that she had been neglecting her studies as of late. Her parents and her teachers all asked her if there was a problem, but she would never, could never, tell them. Who would believe her?  
  
At least there was no school today. She sat in her blue-draped room by the open window, the cool breeze rustling the cherry blossom tree outside. The sky was blue and the sun let in a pleasant, warm light.as she sat reading a book. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Umi!' a familiar voice said. 'It's me, Hikaru!'  
  
'Hikaru! Its so good to hear your voice! How have you been? I can't believe we haven't had a chance to get together since we came back!' Her voice wavered and her eyes got watery. 'Oh, Hikaru, I've missed you.'  
  
Hikaru's voice wavered as she struggled to keep from breaking down. 'And I've missed you Umi', she said. 'Life doesn't seem the same here in tokyo since we came back...I still long to go back to Cephiro, to see if everything is alright there. And Umi', she hesitated, 'I can't forget that one night. Let's do that again.'  
  
Umi's cheeks bloomed with color. She had not expected that! A warm, pleasant feeling began to grow inside of her. "You mean that night we…?" It had been a night when the battleship NSX had been in the sky outside the castle, and lightning forked down through the black sky all around. Umi had been walking the long corridors, unable to fall asleep, when she spotted Hikaru starring out of one of the castle's huge windows. Glad for some company she talked with Hikaru, who was as scared as she was. The two had went back to her room, and when thunder boomed, shaking the walls, they had grabbed hold of one another. Once they were in each-other's arms it had progressed from there; they kissed, growing bolder and bolder as they caressed each other, finally loosing their school uniforms and taking off each-others bras and panties. They had fingered each-other until they both came, then slept side by side. In the morning nothing was ever said of it again….. "Hikaru…" Umi said, her free hand inching between her legs. "I never had the nerve to ask you to do that again. But I thought of it often." She rubbed her clit through her panties, sending waves of pleasure though her. "When?" he panted.  
  
"Tomorrow after school", was Hikaru's reply, her voice airy and her breathing heavy though the phone. "I'll meet you at your school gate."  
  
"Great", Umi gasped, nearly to the point of orgasm. "I'll see you then."  
  
They next day was another beautiful day in Tokyo. Umi ate her breakfast, said goodbye to her parents, and got on the bus, her mind not at all on the school day ahead. Idly she looked out the window at the houses and trees, and in the distance, in downtown Tokyo, she could see the point of Tokyo tower rising like a spire above the surrounding buildings. That's where it had all began, where fate had brought the three of them together.  
  
The school day seemed to pass slowly. Her mind wandered often, earning her the strange looks from her teachers, who were all used to her usual attention in class. Finally the bell rang for the last class and Umi gathered up her book and left out the main entrance of the school. Looking past the busses, cars and her fellow student who giggled and waved to their rides, she saw Hikaru standing by the Archway over the school drive. Umi ran up to her and the embraced.  
  
"Good to see you again Umi", Hikaru said, a tear swelling from her eye and running down her cheek.  
  
"Oh Hikaru! Its great to see you again!" Indeed it was; Hikaru had always been the one to pull them though the togh times, even when Umi and Fuu had been in doubt. They walked together along the busy street for a time, just chatting and then they took a bus back to Umi's house. Once inside Umi's room, Umi locked the door. She turned around, and Hikaru threw herself into her arms, kissing her full on the mouth. Umi was shy at first, but then she returned the kiss. Hikaru grew more boulder, exploring with her tongue in Umi's mouth, so far back that Umi almost gagged. Umi felt the girls breasts and Hikaru reached under Umi's skirt. They went to the bed and Umi waited for Hikaru's slight nodd of consent before taking off the girls red uniform, then her bra. Soon they were both naked. Umi was getting wetter and wetter by the second. Hikaru fingered her and Umi returned the favor. Then Hikaru grinned and pushed Umi on her back. She Climbed on top of her with her pussy right at Umi's face and started to lick Umi's clit. Moaning with pleasure, Umi did the same, sending high- pitched squeals from Hikaru.  
  
They sixty-nined until they both came, them they both layed in each other's arms.  
  
Umi had an idea. "Hikaru, we have to get Fuu into this!"  
  
"I was just thinking that!" Hikaru said enthusiastically. "But do you think she will?  
  
"Well, we can ask her; that's the only way to find out!"  
  
So a few minutes later they were on the phone with Fuu, who said the idea was interesting. They invited her over to Umi's house, and in about an hour she arrived, wearing her green school uniform. They all hugged .  
  
"I'm so happy!" Fuu said, her glasses sparkling, "They three of us, together again!"  
  
As it turned out Fuu was more than willing to take part in their little game. The three girls talked for a while, then one caress led to another and they all got each other off.  
  
As if this wasn't the perfect ending to the day, the three girls visited Tokyo tower and stood in the observation window enjoying the view as evening settled on the city. Umi stood with her two best friends and somehow she knew that the Magic Knights would once again return to Cephiro. As she stood there she realized that her two best friends were her most precious possessions….the Magic Knight would always prevail….as long as they were together.  
  
*** 


End file.
